


Remain

by scarlettholly



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Characters to be added, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationships to be added - Freeform, Trauma, sweet shop au, sylvlix is referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: A self indulgent collection of short stories from my modern Lysithea/Edelgard au.





	1. Home

Lysithea walked inside, gently placing her bag down on the table. "I'm home." She called out, wandering into the front room.

"Welcome home." Edelgard called out from the couch, she looked up from her laptop with a smile.

Lysithea walked over to Edelgard and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Mentally noting the empty cup of tea on the coffee table, Lysithea headed to the kitchen. Flicking the kettle on and grabbing some lemonade out, she poured herself a glass and started to brew her girlfriend a cup. 

"How's Leonie?" Edelgard asked.

"Good, she's apparently got her eye on this guy at the gym and today he talked to her." The younger woman replied while bringing the drinks to Edelgard, grabbing the tv remote and taking a seat next to her. Lysithea shuffled to get comfy before continuing. "I don't know why anyone would flirt at a gym but..." She trailed off, turning the tv on and the volume down, careful not to disturb Edelgard.

"Hmmm, who knows? Sounds like the two of you had fun though." Edelgard typed something down on her laptop. Emails for work most likely. 

Lysithea nodded her head. “Yeah.” Weekly gym with her friend Leonie was always fun, sometimes Hilda would come too. She had to be very careful with her low stamina, making sure not to wear herself out. Lysithea often took breaks while Leonie did the more physically intense programs. 

Lysithea put her ghostly white hair down from the ponytail it was in. She wasn't a fan of the style, preferring her hair down at all times but for practicality sake she put it up while exercising.

"How was the meeting?" Lysithea asked, Edelgard just groaned in reply and she could guess it didn't go well. She flicked open the to guide wondering what to watch before settling on half paying attention to the latest to drama. "Want to complain about it?" 

"Yes." Edelgard said plainly before diving into a conversation all about her terrible meeting.


	2. Cold

Lysithea awoke from a nightmare, it had been a while since she last had one. She breathed out frantic breaths and forced herself to count upwards in an attempt at calming down. Afterwards she still felt very uneasy so Lysithea decided it would be best to get some fresh air.

A half asleep murmur from under the covers told Lysithea she had disturbed Edelgard’s sleep. "Nightmares?" The older woman asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, I'm going to head outside for a bit." Lysithea answered sitting up in bed.

"Want me to come with you?"

Lysithea shook her head. "No I'm fine alone, love you El" She slid out from under the covers and walked towards the door.

"Love you." Edelgard replied, causing Lysithea to smile despite her nerves.

Leaving the bedroom, she walked to the door and grabbed her coat and boots. Wandering down Lysithea had to wander through the store to get to the garden. Living above her very own sweet shop had its perks, at times like this she could grab a few candies.

Finding her way into the garden Lysithea climbed up and sat on top of the brick wall. Staring up at the stars, waiting for herself to calm down under the night sky.

Eventually Lysithea felt better and she returned to her bed.

Edelgard instinctively wrapped her arms around Lysithea before suddenly pulling away. "You're cold..." She muttered with a pout.

"Well I have just been outside." Lysithea giggled, getting comfy under the covers.

"I always forget, everytime I go to hug you and you're absolutely freezing!" Edelgard turned away, her back facing Lysithea.

"I know and every time I laugh because it's adorable."

The bed was warm and Lysithea felt so much better. She had to resist the urge to place her cold hands on Edelgard, knowing her girlfriend would get mad if she did something like that. Instead she kissed Edelgard's back then decided to try and get some sleep. "Goodnight El."

"Night Thea." Edelgard muttered back.


	3. A Slice of Cake

Lysithea sat on a stool behind the store counter. She was reading up on marketing techniques, writing lots of detailed notes down in her notebook. Never wanting to sit still, Lysithea was always studying something new. This time she was focusing on researching thing to help her business grow.

With Edelgard's help she had taken her family's business and reworked it into a catering company chain. Her little sweet shop was a more self indulgent part of that chain but it bared the company name ‘Ordelia’ proudly. Despite it being a little different from the other branches.

She worked diligently, hoping to get some new ideas planned out. The bell rang and Lysithea looked up from her work.

Felix entered the shop, with a sly smile he strolled confidently up to the counter. "Hello Lysithea, it's been a while."

"Felix!" Lysithea called out in an excited surprise. "It's been ages! How are you? How's Sylvain and your boy?"

"I'm good, Sylvain's doing well too and William just turned five." He muttered, turning to look at the fresh cakes on sale.

Lysithea grinned, spotting that small amount of blush on his cheeks whenever he talked about his family. Felix's expression changed to a slight cold glare when he saw the woman's smug look. "I spotted this place and thought I'd stop by... How are you and Edelgard?"

"We have been good! Both our businesses are going well and I couldn't be happier!" Lysithea got up from her seat, gesturing to the display of cakes he was staring at. "You can have a slice of cake if you like, on the house for an old friend."

"I am quite happy with paying." He replied bluntly.

"I insist!" Lysithea folded her arms and glared at her friend. "Felix don't waste my time with this, you are having free cake no matter what!"

"I see you're still quite childish." Felix teased, causing Lysithea to pout and consider if she should make him pay after all. Chuckling Felix nodded his head before continuing to speak. "Well my hand is forced, I'm going to have to accept but I'm glad to see you are both doing well."

"The same goes too you, do say hi to Sylvain for me!" Lysithea replied then she pointed to a vanilla sponge cake, topped with strawberries and light drizzle of chocolate sauce. "I think you might like that one."

Felix stared at the cake, trying to keep his mouth a straight line. Eventually he cracked, his lips curled up into a small smile. "If you don't mind..." He muttered, not taking his eyes off the delicious sweet treat.

Giggling Lysithea opened the case. "Do you want to eat in or take away?"

"Eat in, we could chat for a bit longer."

Lysithea got out the cake and two plates, cutting a slice for the both of them. She placed each slice on its plate carefully, making sure it looked professional and presentable. Passing one to felix she gestured the closest of the two tables. The shop had a tiny seating area for customers that liked to enjoy candy indoors.

They ate happily together, chatting about anything and everything. Felix needed to go pick up his son from a club shortly after finishing up his slice. The two waved goodbye, promising to see each other again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Sylvain would make great dads and I love them so much  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Quiet Dance

Edelgard was sat down on the couch, idly reading a book on philosophy. Lysithea, was sitting down next to her, scrolling on her phone .  Then the younger woman had an idea and turned on a gentle rhythmic piano song. She stood up and extended her hand to Edelgard. 

"Care to dance?" Lysithea asked affectionately.

Edelgard looked up in confusion before chuckling. "Thea? What are you doing?"

"I am asking a beautiful lady if she wishes to dance with me." Lysithea gestured once more for Edelgard to take her hand. 

Rolling her eyes Edelgard placed her book down and took the outstretched hand. Lysithea pulled her to her feet and the two of them started to gently dance to the music.  Lysithea led and Edelgard followed perfectly as they swayed and stepped around the front room. The smiles on their faces only grew with each second that passed by.  Edelgard was a far better dancer, having learnt from her good friend Dorothea. By the end of the song Lysithea ended up being led the older woman.  She didn't mind, enjoying following the rhythm and her girlfriend's charming smile.

The song came to a finish and Lysithea wished it would repeat on forever so this moment didn't have to end.

Edelgard moved forwards, pulling Lysithea closer and pressing their lips together. After a moment, she pulled away and smiled. "Shall I get us some wine?" 

"Yes." Lysithea answered, moving forwards to kiss her girlfriend once again. "But you mustn't let me have too much, it will mess with my meds."

With a nod Edelgard headed to the kitchen, she returned with two glasses of red wine. 

The pair spent the whole evening dancing and drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're interested, the song they danced too was  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_BrbhRrP6g


	5. Bedtime

It was getting late, Edelgard suggested the two of them get some rest. Lysithea got ready for bed and changing into her pjs. The younger woman glanced over to see Edelgard had put her hair down and changed into a loose t-shirt.

"Don't forget to take your meds." Lysithea reminded Edelgard softly, knowing the older woman had a bad habit of forgetting the medication she was supposed to take every 48 hours.

"Thanks." She replied with a yawn, heading into the bathroom and closing the door.

She emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and the two of them got comfortable, lying down together in bed. Lysithea gently kissed Edelgard before the older woman pulled away, opening her mouth to speak. "I'm going away next month, just for three nights, Tokyo."

Lysithea pouted, not even needing to voice her thoughts because Edelgard already knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Lysithea, It's three nights and it's for work so it's hardly exciting." Edelgard moved forwards, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

"I know but Tokyo?" Lysithea tried to keep up her pout but it was hard after Edelgard had just kissed her.

"Next time, I shall see if you can come, New York was so fun with you there."

"Yes please, that sounds great!" Her face lit up in a big smile, thinking back to their trip together and wishing for another. "Don't you have a branch out in Cape Town?" She asked.

"Oh? So that's where you want to go?" Edelgard chuckled. "I'll see the next time a business trip comes up, none of them really mind me bringing a plus one..." Her face became more stern and her tone grew serious. "And considering it's my company, they have no right to voice their thoughts even if they did."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you get all fired up like that?"

Edelgard chuckled, a tiny amount of blush raising to her cheeks. "Yes, you tell me that a lot."

"Good because I want you to know, anyway..." Lysithea yawned, closing her eyes and snuggling against Edelgard. "I'm so tired, goodnight El, I love you."

Kissing her girlfriends forehead Edelgard replied softly. "I love you too, goodnight Thea."


	6. Alright

Edelgard awoke from a nightmare, sobbing and screaming. Lysithea pulled her closer. Wrapping her arms supportively around Edelgard while the older woman cried into the base of Lysitha’s neck. 

Lysithea waited patiently, telling Edelgard over and over that she was safe. Eventually the crying subsided and Lysithea passed Edelgard a glass of water and a tissue.

"Thanks." She said, her voice sounding utterly exhausted. Breathing out a heavy sigh Edelgard continued. "I just..." The older woman stopped, wiping her face and taking a sip of water instead of finishing her thought.

Lysithea turned to look at her, kissing her cheek. "You can talk about it if you want."

"It's just another nightmare, same as always..." Edelgard hands balled into fists so tightly her knuckles turned white, her body started to shake. "I'm so upset about what they did to us... I mean there's medical malpractice and then there's-" Edelgard cut herself off, unable to bring herself to say anymore.

Lysithea just nodded, pulling Edelgard into another hug. "I know..." There was nothing she could say that would make this situation alright so Lysithea tried to hold Edelgard as closely as possible.  Tears started to form in Lysithea's eyes, she tried her best not to cry, especially when Edelgard was upset however this was too much for her to hold back. 

The two of them stayed in that embrace for a while, gently holding each other, waiting for things to be alright again.


	7. Dinner With Friends

Dorothea and Petra came around for dinner one night. Edelgard and Lysithea were delighted to see their old friends once again. 

"Edie!~" Dorothea called out, immediately smothering Edelgard in hugs. Petra joined in and Lysithea could only watch in horror as her girlfriend struggled in the loving embrace of her friends. A light chuckle from Edelgard told Lysithea that the older woman was somehow enjoying this.

Lysithea got her turn when Dorothea hugged her, pulling her up off the ground.  "Put me down..." She called out, knowing it wouldn't work.

Petra had to step in, placing her hand gently on the peppy singer’s shoulder. "Dorothea, come on, she has had enough..." Petra then looked up at the blushing Lysithea who was wriggling to try and get out of Dorothea's hold. "Hi Lysithea."

"Hi Petra, can you pleaseeeee get your wife to put me down?"

Dorothea gently lowered Lysithea to the ground, a big charming smile on her face. Lysithea, now separate from the embarrassing embrace, dusted herself off and walked over to her girlfriend. 

Edelgard gestured to the table and their two guests sat down.

Dorothea launched into conversation straight away. "How have you two been?"

"Good." Edelgard answered plainly. "Can I get you any drinks? We have tea, coffee, water, lemonade and some wine."

"Wine please!" Dorothea replied, while Petra nodded in agreement.

Standing up from the table Lysithea spoke. "I'll go get the bottle."

She used this as a chance to recover a little. This was going to be a long night. She adored Petra and Dorothea but keeping up with them was more than exhausting. Bringing back four glasses and a full bottle of white wine Lysithea took her seat next to Edelgard. 

"Petra has been telling me about their time in Brigid." 

"How was it?" Lysithea asked, placing a glass down by each of then then popping the wine bottle open. 

Petra jumped at the loud noise, a moment later she laughed. "It was great! I love showing Dorothea everything back home and the family really like her!"

Lysithea poured a full glass for both Petra and Dorothea's, knowing how well the princess of Brigid and the famous opera singer could hold their liquor.

"They like me a lot better now I'm starting to get somewhere with the language." Dorothea chimed in.

Edelgard laughed. "How's that going?" She asked. 

Lysithea poured her girlfriend's glass a little less than full, knowing Edelgard liked to take her time and not drink too much. 

Dorothea replied a long sentence in another language, causing Petra to laugh. Lysithea guessed from that it was going quite well.

When she poured her own it was barely even half full but Lysithea never wanted to risk drinking too much. No one commented, she was used to a constant bombardment of questions but Lysithea forgot how wonderful Edelgard's close friends were.

Petra turned to Lysithea and Edelgard. "How are you doing though?" She asked, eager to hear more about her friend’s life.

Lysithea glanced at Edelgard who just smiled so Lysithea decided to take the lead. "Oh fantastically, our businesses are going well and it's amazing living together like this."

“Adorable!” Dorothea replied, picking up a glass. "Then! I propose a toast, to the two of you!" 

Petra grabbed hers smiling enthusiastically, nodding at the two dinner hostesses. 

"I always forget how embarrassing you can be Dorothea..." Edelgard muttered, reluctantly picking up her own glass, a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

"What about a toast to all of us instead?" Lysithea interrupted. "After all, you two also have quite the success story."

"To all of us!" Petra called out and raised her glass higher. 

Dorothea and Edelgard exchanged a smile before the four friends clinked their glasses together. 

They spent the rest of the night laughing and having fun.   
  



	8. See Ya

Lysithea waved as the pink blur known as Hilda raced up, pulling the younger woman into a hug. "Hey Hilda, it's good to see you." Lysithea spoke, happily returning the hug from her friend.

The two of them had agreed to go shopping, meeting up in their usual spot just outside the bus station. 

"Lets go get milkshakes!" Hilda said as she separated from Lysithea. Without waiting for a reply she already started walking. Lysithea followed after, used to her pink haired friend's antics by now. Lysithea looked at Hilda’s hair and wondered how much time she spent dying it. Apparently Hilda was naturally blonde but in over ten years of friendship Lysithea had never seen it.

"What do you wanna get while we are here?" Hilda asked, slowing her pace down slightly so her friend could catch up.

"I want, the sweetest chocolate milkshake they have and..." Lysithea paused for a second, thinking more about what she wanted. "A new skirt, some shoes, maybe pumps? Or boots and also some more books. You?"

"Good plan! I know a shop that's great for shoes, I'll show it you!" Hilda spoke with a playful smirk. "Oh and I want to get a new jacket and somethin' for Marianne..."

Lysithea didn't reply, wondering if maybe she should buy a gift for Edelgard. Looking back up at Hilda she stared in confusion. The pink haired woman was walking funny, purposefully taking big strides then small ones. Stepping in certain places. "Hilda? What are you doing?" She asked, blinking a few times.

"Oh trying to get rid of an intrusive thought that popped up." Hilda took another big stride, stepping down on a crack in the pavement with an exaggerated dramatic flare. Then she reverted back to walking normally, falling into step with Lysithea.

Hilda had casually mentioned having OCD many times before and thinking back to it there were moments when she'd do things like this. Lysithea never really asked about it but she admired how the other woman wasn't embarrassed one bit. 

Hilda turned to Lysithea with a grin. "Hey you wanna hear about what the little shits I teach did last weak?"

The pair reached the cafe they frequented. "Sure." Lysithea replied as she opened the door and the two of them headed inside. 

Every time Lysithea visited she found herself studying the décor, the layout, the marketing, the products they sold and everything else. Running her own establishment had forever ruined her ability to casually enjoy businesses like this.

"You'd think university students wouldn't act like they were in fucking kindergarten but the goddess loves proving me wrong!"

Lysithea giggled at her friends joke which caused Hilda to smile. 

The pair ordered milkshakes, strawberry for Hilda, chocolate for Lysithea. Taking a seat at a table for two in the corner. Hilda got her phone charger out and plugged her phone in, claiming how it was almost dead.

After finishing up their drinks the two travelled to the mall. 

"This place sells some pretty good stuff, a little expensive though." Lysithea muttered, gesturing to a Frisur clothes store. 

Hilda cringed a little then forced her face into a smile. "Sure... I suppose it suits your kind of style so we can check it out if you really want." 

Lysithea pouted, ignoring her friend and heading to the store without her. "They do some nice jackets too!"

"I'm sure they do." Hilda replied sarcastically with a smirk, quickening her pace to catch up with Lysithea.

The pair of them bickered over brands and clothes while they shopped for hours. By the time Lysithea needed to get home she had gotten a deep purple midi skirt, some short black boots, a handful of books and a simple gold necklace for Edelgard.

Hilda ended up buying a small green messenger bag with a little white rabbit embroidered onto it for Marianne. For herself she got a stylish denim jacket and a few second-hand video games.

"Thanks for today." Lysithea said, holding her arms out for a goodbye hug.

"It's been fun!" Hilda embraced her friend tightly. "Oh guess what, I can go to gym next week and I'm gonna drag Marianne with me." 

Lysithea giggled. "I look forwards to it, say hi for me."

"Will do, send Edelgard my regards!" Hilda let go of Lysithea and took a step back. "See ya!" The pink haired woman called out with a wave.

"See ya!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
I adore ocd!Hilda headcanons and I really like the idea of these two shopping and messing around in town together!


	9. Confidence

Lysithea arrived home from her day out with Hilda to find Edelgard was not in her usual spot on the couch. "I'm home." She called out, wondering where her girlfriend could be.

"Welcome home Thea, did you have fun today?" The older woman replied from inside their bedroom.

Lysithea smiled, taking her coat off and placing the things she bought today down on the dining room table. She walked over, opening the bedroom door to see a half packed suitcase on the bed with an assortment of things all around. “Packing for Tokyo?” Lysithea asked. Shifting her gaze to the older woman, Lysithea noticed Edelgard had dyed her hair back to the light brown it was once when she was a child.

“Yes, please help.”

“Sure.” Lysithea replied, taking a look at what was already in the suitcase. When Lysithea spoke again her tone was heavy despite her best efforts to keep it light. “Also you dyed your hair?”

“Ah.” Edelgard turned her head away and a sombre feeling enveloped the two woman. “Yeah I just always feel so ugly and unnatural…”

Lysithea began to regret mentioning it. She wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s waist and rested her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder. Pulling Edelgard closer in the hopes of providing a little comfort.

“I am confident enough here in Berlin and Frankfurt but outside of Germany…” She paused, moving her hands and placing them over Lysithea’s. “I know it’s dumb, Black Eagles is my own company after all but-” She fell quiet, unable to say anymore.

“El.” Lysithea moved her head to kiss her girlfriend’s neck. “It's fine! I get why you feel that way but you are _ not _ any of those things.”

“I know.” She replied with a heavy sigh. “I don’t know how you’re so confident about it… I-“ she paused.

“I’m not confident.” Lysithea corrected quickly, shifting her gaze to the floor. Edelgard didn't say anything in reply, she just closed her eyes, resting her head gently on Lysithea. After a while the silence started to drag so Lysithea spoke. “Hey I have a gift for you.”

“You do?” Edelgard replied, excitement and delight appearing in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh did I mention this is set in Berlin lol


	10. Restless

Lysithea leaned back, staring up at the ceiling with a huff. A day of sitting behind the counter of her sweetshop became very boring despite how much she loved the place. She had already checked all the paperwork for this week, called up who she needed and did some business strategy studying. 

People occasionally came in but the store would not be busy until the schools finished for the day. Which meant Lysithea had no customers and nothing to occupy herself with. Lysithea struggled to sit still for even a single second.

She had managed to relax slightly after her condition improved and the doctors didn't think she was going to die anymore. However Lysithea never lost her _“don’t waste time, work hard and make things better”_ mentality. For that Lysithea was glad, she really liked pushing herself but she also acknowledge her restlessness was a slight problem.

Grabbing her phone, Lysithea texted Edelgard who was currently still in Tokyo for her business trip.

**Lysithea: How are you my love?**

The few minutes wait that it took for Edelgard to reply was hard. That time passed slower than the whole day combined. When her phone buzzed from a notification Lysithea looked up in excitement.

**El: Hey love, Hubert and I are heading back to the hotel now.**

**El: It’s been a busy day with so many meetings, I’m exhausted!**

Giggling to herself Lysithea typed out a reply. The time difference was a little strange 

**Lysithea: Good work for today!**

Putting her phone down on the side and sighing, Lysithea decided to just read a book to pass the time. The book she chose was on the occult, specifically about warlocks and witches. A subject Lysithea personally found very interesting.

Lysithea picked out the notepad that she used to store information on witchcraft and the occult and got out a pen. The young woman read while writing notes on whatever stood out to her.

After about twenty minutes of reading, the bell rang and a few people entered the shop. The new customers bought some sweets and struck up idle conversation with Lysithea. While it interrupted her studies it helped break up the day so Lysithea didn’t mind.

Soon they left and Lysithea was once again all alone. She was about to bury her head in the occult book again but her phone buzzed. Edelgard had sent her a picture in reply.

It was a selfie of her smiling with Hubert hovering ominously in the background.

Lysithea snapped her own selfie and sent it in reply. She smiled to herself as she glanced at the photo of her girlfriend once again.

The day passed slowly but eventually it became evening. Lysithea decided to close up shop and head upstairs. Making herself some popcorn she sat down to watch a movie. Lysithea texted Edelgard throughout the movie, mostly just to complain about how stupid the plot was.

Once the credits rolled Lysithea looked over at the empty seat beside her and felt a pang of loneliness. 

She made herself a meal, emptied the dishwasher, cleaned the countertops and vacuumed the floors. All the housework she did with Edelgard became a lot more boring and tedious without her.

Being apart like this Lysithea remembered how much better Edelgard made everything. Picking up her phone again Lysithea texted Edelgard about how much she loved her before deciding to get some sleep. Her phone buzzed and Lysithea read Edelgard’s reply, a smile appearing on her face. 


	11. Upwards

Lysithea let out a groan, in all her life, she never expected Edelgard to suggest climbing up a mountain.

Her feet had started to hurt from all the walking. Lysithea stepped carefully to avoid the parts on the trail upwards that had been made slippery by mud or loose rocks.

Edelgard was taking this whole ordeal in her stride, she seemed perfectly confident in climbing while Lysithea had to stop for a moment. She reached for her water bottle and took a sip. Not wanting to start walking again Lysithea knelt down and fiddled with the laces of her new brown walking boots.

Edelgard stopped, walking back over to Lysithea's side. "Everything okay Thea?"

"Peachy." Lysithea mumbled to herself.

She really wanted to enjoy this hike but it threatened her low stamina. Edelgard had promised they would go slow and that it would be fine for her health. Edelgard was right, however Lysithea still couldn't find any enjoyment in dragging herself up an oversized hill for no reason.

Edelgard held out her hand, when Lysithea looked up she saw the sheepish expression on the older woman's face. "I apologize for making you come out here, it's just that something Byleth said made me want to try it..."

Lysithea flashed Edelgard a smile."It's fine really. I want to try out new things with you." She took Edelgard's outstretched hand.

Lysithea thought about how Edelgard was what made this all worth it, she didn't mind doing things like this if it made her girlfriend happy.

Edelgard pulled her up and the two continued with the climb. They had gradually managed to follow the winding path upwards and the peak didn't seem so far away now.

The route suddenly got a lot steeper and less stable. Muddy with large rocks jutting out of the ground, breaking up the trail. Lysithea had to make bigger strides to find the right footholds. Edelgard took a step forward but she miss calculated and almost slipped on the mud. The older woman let out a quiet yelp before steadying herself.

Lysithea couldn't help the smile growing on her face as she tried her best not to giggle. Edelgard looked back at Lysithea, blushing slightly before quickly turning her head away and correcting her posture.

She couldn't hold back the giggle anymore. "Here." Lysithea said, gesturing for Edelgard to take her hand. Edelgard accepted it with a smile.

Lysithea almost tripped a moment later but Edelgard steadied her. The small chuckle escaping Edelgard's lips made Lysithea blush. Both from embarrassment and admiration of how pretty Edelgard was.

Holding hands the two of them continued their journey up.

They climbed for what felt like ages and Lysithea was starting to get frustrated. She was not used to this much physical activity and her legs ached. Lysithea was starting to wonder if this whole hike was going to be a waste of time.

Her thoughts stopped when she realised they were just a few meters away from the peak. Her pace quickened until there Lysithea stood at the very top. Edelgard quickly caught up and the two admired the view together.

The hills rolled on for miles, you could make out many small villages and see the roads stretching out, making lines across the land. Lysithea turned her head to realise the view behind them was just as beautiful, no matter where she looked it was amazing. She then gazed at Edelgard and saw her girlfriend's delighted expression.

Lysithea decided in that moment, the climb had been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know these two probably wouldn't want to go mountain climbing but I want to and I'm legally allowed to write whatever the hell I want on Thursdays. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few stories planned out so this fic should update soon!  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
